Explaining that the DC comic continuities of Pre Crisis, Post Crisis, New 52 and Rebirth are all connected to each other
Hello. This page will be explaining on how these "said" continuities are connected to each other in DC comics. If there is any new info that comes out this will be updated on the spot. Now if your a DC comic fan you should know that the Pre Crisis continuity ended when the Infinite Crisis arc came in to play which rebooted all the characters that were previously overpowered or just extremely strong. Here is some evidence that suggest that it still exist within DC comics: * After the fight with Earth 9 Superman, He shows post crisis Flash a memory of pre crisis flash dying when fighting the Anti-Monitor during Infinite Crisis which happened in pre crisis continity. * Earth 2 Superman, Superboy Prime and Alexander Luthor who exist in the post crisis continuity are able to remember the events from Infinite Crisis * Rebirth Flash is able to remember and see the Pre Crisis continuity and Rebirth Batman mentions it from their time * Post Crisis Superman was able to remember the events of pre crisis continuity when he mentions that Superbly prime helped him when he was fighting the Anti-Monitor. Also the fact that he matched Earth 2 Superman in combat who fought on par with pre crisis superman. Rebirth Superman was also able to remember pre crisis continuity as well. * The Characters during this event remember Pre Crisis Flash dying while fighting the Anti-Monitor * Harley Quinn and Booster Gold travel to not only the post crisis continuity but the pre crisis continuity as well * Rebirth Flash not only remembers the post crisis continuity but the pre crisis one as well 1 2 * Batman's first appearance was Detective Comics #27 (1939) which was the Pre Crisis era yet it showed his Post Crisis images as well implying they are the same person. * Pre Crisis Barry Allen = Post Crisis Barry Allen as they have the same pics of each continuity on his profile Now that is the evidence on how the Pre Crisis continuity exist cause the Post Crisis characters remember the events from their and share the exact same bio. Now if you wondering how New 52 continuity fits in here its simple. The fact is that both the Post Crisis and New 52 continuity exist within the same place. When Flash was time traveling by running you see both Post Crisis and New 52 continuities there as the female time being had mentioned that the timeline was shattered implying they were previously connected before. Here is more evidence they are existing. * Scan 1 * Scan 2 * Scan 3 * Scan 4 Now ever since Mxy took Superman's son for payback for leaving him in another dimension it was revealed that New 52 and Rebirth characters were split into two this entire time. That explains why they exist in the same multiverse or per say continuity. After the defeat of Mxy, The realities have merged into one again implying that the characters that were in those ''"said" ''continuities are all one again. This is how they are connected cause they were all merged into one multiverse.